To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by Ravager Zero
Summary: An alternate ending to Frozen, with a minor crossover with Tangled, Brave, and Beauty and the Beast. Disclaimer: All characters and associated franchises are owned by Disney. No challenge to their legal status is intended.
1. Chapter 1

–**To Break a Curse of Ice–**

Silence. The silence was deafening to Elsa. It was what she'd wanted her entire life. More than that. She'd wanted to be left alone. It was all her fault. Everything up to this moment. It started when she was eight, when playing with her sister Anna. They'd been having fun. The magic was easy. Too easy. Then Anna jumped from the tallest pile of snow. And Elsa slipped. Like she had fallen moments ago. The magic had hit Anna in the head. She had nearly died. Elsa knew it was her fault.

This time was her fault too. But this time it was worse. She had frozen Anna's heart. Hans told her so. Elsa couldn't cry. Couldn't even make a sound. Couldn't move as she lay there on the ice. Inside she was already dead. If Anna was dead, her life wasn't worth living. She'd tried to keep Anna safe. To keep her isolated and away from the magic. She found out at the coronation. Then, on the north mountain, in the ice palace, Elsa had frozen her heart. It was an accident, but it was still Elsa's fault.

"Anna!" it was a voice she didn't know. Male. Young. It wasn't Hans. Kristoff, perhaps? She couldn't remember the name of the man who had come with Anna to the ice palace.

She heard only one sound over her own breathing. The metal scraping of a sword being drawn behind her. Elsa didn't bother turning around. She deserved this, after killing her sister.

"No!" it was impossible. It was Anna's voice.

Running footsteps echoed across the ice. Silence fell again, broken an instant later by the sound of steel striking ice. Steel striking ice and shattering. Elsa dared to turn around. Tiny fragments of steel coated the ice beneath the frozen sculpture. Hans lay stunned behind a small snowdrift. Elsa looked at the sculpture, feeling her heart break even further. The fine, delicate fingers. The awkward pose. The strand of hair that always fell across Anna's eyes. The misty clouds under the ice, just beneath her eyes. Elsa fell against her sister, her legs no longer strong enough to support her.

"No, no, no. Anna. No," the tears came then. She had loved her sister fiercely. She only wanted the best for Anna. Wanted her to have a happy life. Safe, and far away from her own powers. Her curse. Elsa sobbed. It wasn't meant to happen this way. Something was supposed to change.

The snowflakes hung silent and still in the chilly air. No winds blew across the fjords. The only sound was the breathing. Her breathing. Hans's breathing. Kristoff's breathing. The silence was deafening. Something tugged at her dress.

"Can you bring back summer?" the voice was far too cheerful. Childlike. Innocent.

Elsa looked down sadly. "Olaf… I–I can't. I don't know _how_."

"Oh. Well maybe you could light a fire. Y'know, to keep Anna warm."

"Olaf, I froze her."

"So then you put her really close to the fire. The ice will melt and she'll be free. Right?"

Elsa hated the expression on Olaf's face. The joy, the sadness, the naivety. She wanted so badly to lie. To tell the happy little snowman everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. It would never be okay.

"No, Olaf, it won't. Anna is frozen. She's all ice now," the words came between sobs as the enormity of her transgression dawned on her. "If she melts, she won't be Anna anymore. She wont be _anything_."

"An act of true love. Sacrificing herself for you was an act of true love. Why isn't she unfreezing?"

"I don't _know!_" Elsa threw her arms out in a blind rage, regretting it immediately. Spikes of ice had impaled Olaf. The snowman didn't seem too bothered. Kristoff, on the other hand, watched with growing fear as the spikes crept towards him and Sven. Hans was scrabbling away on hands and knees, his sword forgotten. It was Anna she had hurt the most. Again. Her sister's frozen body teetered and fell with a dull thud, cracking the ice beneath it. With a start Elsa reached for her sister's arm as the ice gave way.

"Help," Elsa's voice sounded small, even to her. "Somebody, please help!"

Kristoff was at her side, helping drag Anna's body from the fjord before it sank.

"I wish there was something I could do," the ice merchant said sadly.

"An act of true love!" Olaf shouted, dragging himself off the spikes of ice.

Kristoff looked to Elsa, an enquiring eyebrow raised. Elsa shrugged. Maybe this was the true love the curse meant.

Standing Anna back up, Kristoff held her as if she were made of the most fragile crystal. Elsa saw Hans standing behind the line of ice spikes, not even a single look of jealousy crossed his face. Elsa knew then what Hans's plans had probably been. Marry into royalty. Kill her. Kill Anna. Take the throne. It would never happen. She looked back at Kristoff. He was still kissing Anna.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, some help," it was hard to understand, what with Kristoff's lips being frozen to Anna's.

"What?" Elsa was confused.

"It didn't work," Kristoff elaborated. "I'm stuck."

Elsa laughed. A little sob. It was funny. It was, in fact, just like Anna. If she liked something that much, she wouldn't let it go. Maybe, just maybe, there was a glimmer of hope. Elsa stood next to Kristoff, carefully braced herself against him and Anna, and pushed.

"Ow!"

"I can't thaw the ice. Sorry," Elsa looked at her sister, frozen and perfect. It felt like everything was crashing down around her. Every mistake. Every harsh word. Every time she'd shut the door. Always to keep Anna safe. Conceal, don't feel. None of that seemed to matter anymore. _I just want my sister back_. Please. Elsa's voice broke as she began to sing.

Do you want to build a snowman,  
>Anna, please, where have you gone,<br>You were always there for me,  
>And now I know what I hadn't done,<br>Why you always needed me.

We only had each other,  
>Always you and me,<br>I don't know what I should do.  
>I don't know where you've gone,<br>I never let you in,  
>I see that I was wrong,<p>

Do you want to build a snowman?  
>Because I want to build one too,<br>I want to build a snowman  
>A snowman just for you.<p>

Kristoff couldn't help but wipe a tear from his eye as Elsa hugged Anna tight. Anna had sacrificed herself for Elsa, but she hadn't thawed. The trolls obviously had something wrong with their ideas about true love. The kiss hadn't worked either. The only reason he hadn't made it in time was because Anna chose to stop Hans. _Hans_. Kristoff turned around, frantically searching for the prince.

"What do we do about Hans. He did just try to kill you," Kristoff pointed accusingly at Hans.

Rage flashed across Kristoff's normally fair features as he realized something. "He would have killed Anna. If she hadn't frozen…"

"If she hadn't frozen," Elsa's tone was flat, empty. She was past even the deepest levels of despair. "If she hadn't frozen, everyone would have died. If people make me angry enough I–I just can't stop myself."

"You never could," Hans's tone was snide. "That's why your sister is dead. Dead because of _you_."

"No!" Elsa's shout echoed across the fjords. "Anna is not dead. She's frozen. It's a curse. Curses can be undone. But what you did to me. Tried to do to me, tried to do to Anna—that can't be undone. I won't be the monster you want me to be. I _won't_ kill you."

An evil smile crept over Hans's face.

"No. I'll send you back to your _brothers_."

The smile vanished.

"But I can't thaw the fjord, so you'll just have to enjoy the castle dungeons. You'll never rule Arendelle again. Not for a second. Kristoff, take him there. Please. Tell the others what he tried to do. Tell them I'll face them all when I return with Anna."

"Y–yes. Sure. I can do that. Do you have some rope?"

Elsa didn't have any rope. But the ice suddenly encasing Hans's wrists was just as effective. "And Hans, if I find out you've hurt anyone else. Anyone at all… remember what happened in the ice palace; the duke's men?"

Hans gulped audibly, but said nothing.

"Now I have to find the trolls. Papa took me to them once, long ago. They healed Anna once before. Maybe they can do it again."

"Wow, you're scary when you tell people what to do," Olaf said cheerily. "I'll stay here and keep Anna safe."

"Actually, Olaf, I need to bring Anna with me. To the trolls."

"Oh, the trolls. They had this great song about fixer-uppers. And stuff about true love. And how all that stuff was supposed to thaw a frozen heart."

"Papa had a book, a map, to where they live. Can you help me find it in the castle?"

"You don't need a map silly. You've been there. I've been there. I can show you where they are."

"You're sure you can do this Olaf?"

"I–I think so. Yes. I can," the little snowman paused, then whispered. "Did you know the trolls tried to marry them?"

"Marry who?"

"Anna and Kristoff silly, who else would they marry?"

"Oh… I… oh, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is saving Anna. I'll find a way. I have to."


	2. Chapter 2

–**The Advice of Trolls–**

The grotto of the trolls looked just the same as the one from her childhood memories. It seemed strange to Elsa. The entire kingdom of Arendelle was frozen, except for this one little spot. It gave her hope that there was something more powerful than her magic. Something that could possibly thaw Anna. It was a pale hope. Lean and meagre, but it was hope. It was all she had now. That, and the idea that maybe her sister was still somehow alive. Maybe it hadn't just been coincidence that Kristoff's lips had frozen to her icy face.

"It's the queen," Hushed whispers ran around the trolls. "The queen is here. Queen Elsa is here."

"And Anna. Oh no, Anna's here again."

"Go wake Grand Pabbie. He'll know what do."

"Hey, it's the snowman."

Elsa very carefully used her magic to move Anna's frozen body to the centre of the grotto. The ground frosted over with every step she took. Every time she moved, the frost evaporated. There was obviously a much deeper magic here. Grand Pabbie stood before the sisters.

"Oh dear. Oh dear, oh my this is not good. An act of true love should have thawed her frozen heart. Tell me queen Elsa, what happened when she froze."

"It was my magic. The blizzard stopped. The snow was just hanging there. Then Hans drew his sword to attack me, but Anna stopped him. She sacrificed herself for me," tears were misting her eyes when Elsa finished speaking.

"That is indeed an act of true love. She should have thawed long ago. Even the heat of the springs beneath the grotto do nothing for her. And I see the tears that were in her eyes. She truly loved you so, queen Elsa. I am saddened for you. For the kingdom. The loss of princess Anna is indeed a great loss for us all."

The trolls bowed their heads, humming a slow, mournful dirge.

The days go on forever,  
>She will not leave our side,<br>We cannot be together,  
>So if you leave, don't say goodbye.<p>

We can see it in her eyes,  
>Sing in to the night, lift her to the sky,<br>Kiss her once, and say goodbye.

The sky's awake while the princess sleeps,  
>Hope filled our hearts, ours to give away,<br>Skin as cold ice, nothing left to keep,  
>And the sky returns to gray.<p>

The nights go on forever,  
>She has not left your side,<br>We cannot be together,  
>When she leaves, don't say goodbye.<p>

"She is _not_ lost!" Elsa was close to breaking. "She's not going anywhere. I _froze_ her. Then she froze to Kristoff."

"Yes, you di—what happened to Kristoff?!"

"He kissed her. An act of true love. But his lips froze. To hers. I don't think he'll try kissing her again."

"That's too bad. They would have made an excellent couple," Grand Pabbie reached up to stroke Anna's face, supported on the backs of several trolls. "She is not even cold."

"What?" Elsa was more surprised than the trolls. "Then how is she still frozen?"

"It is cursed ice, queen Elsa. It struck her heart in a moment of anger, or fear, or stress. A moment of anger, I fear, you made for yourself."

"It's my fault. I _know_ it's my fault. I didn't need you to tell me that."

"But you needed us to tell you there's nothing that can be done for her."

"No," Elsa's voice was colder than the ice surrounding her. "I refuse to believe that there is nothing that can be done. There is something. There is a way. And I. Will. Find. It. Even if it takes the rest of my life I won't rest until I can see Anna breathe again. Until I can hold her in my arms. Until I can hear her tell me how stupid I am for doing this. Freezing everything. Freezing Arendelle. Freezing her."

"She would never blame you," Grand Pabbie said softly. "She knew you loved her, in your own way. She knew why you turned away."

Elsa smiled sadly. "I know she knew. But I can't lie to myself. It _is_ my fault, and I will make it right."

"I believe in you. We can save Anna together. Then you can bring back summer!"

"Olaf, you know I can't just magic back summer. I just want my sister back. I can't even do that."

Elsa sobbed quietly, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat against her sister.

"I just want you back Anna. Why won't you come back?" silence was her only answer. "I wish I could just hug you one more time. You were annoying, and I shut you out because I hurt you. Because I hurt everyone. I didn't want you to get hurt again. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I shut everyone out. Even Papa. I never wanted to hurt anyone. So I hurt the one person I really cared about. I hurt _you_. I wish I could take it all back."

"Perhaps there is a way," Grand Pabbie spoke quietly. "You had guests for the coronation. People from far off lands. Some of them could be special. They could have powers. Just like you."

"Well, there has to be something special about the duke of Weaseltown to be able to dance that badly," Elsa half-laughed, half-sobbed.

"Go back to the castle, talk to the guests, there must be someone there."

"How do you _know?_"

"We just know. The head can be persuaded, but the heart is not so easily swayed."

"You–you said that when I struck Anna."

"Yes. The first time. You were eight. Your mother and father rode all night to bring you here. You and her both."

"And you took her memories. Her memories of the magic."

"I left the fun behind. It was all I could do. The memories will not come back. I am sorry. Memories, especially a child's memories about magic and fantasy, are very delicate. Even our finest crystals could not hold them."

"But I can remember for her."

"Yes, you can. If ever you find a way, you can tell her. She will learn from you one way or another."

"Do I have memories like that?" Olaf asked quietly, a little smile on his face.

"No. I only made you yesterday. I think it was yesterday."

"But I remember a really long time ago. You were happy. Happier than when you made me. And Anna was there too. She was really, really happy. Then something happened, and I walked off the mountains. I couldn't feel my butt for an hour."

"How long ago was it Olaf?"

"Oh, I fell of the mountain yesterday. After you made me."

"No, when was I happy with Anna?"

"A really long time ago. It was weird. You were really short. And Anna's hair was all sort of golden-orange. Like the sunrise over fresh snow."

"You have my memories too. How?"

"When you made him, you were letting go of something, putting it aside," Grand Pabbie spoke.

"Anna. No. I'd never do that to Anna," Elsa's voice hardened. "But I _did_. I did, and now I have to save her."

"Go," Grand Pabbie urged. "I do not know how long you have before Anna is lost forever, so hurry. Find the one among your guests. The one like you."


	3. Chapter 3

–**The Tears of Time–**

Elsa had never liked crowds. It was even more awkward now, the way they looked at her with fear and revulsion. They way they looked at her after seeing Anna was even worse. They _knew_ it was her fault, but nobody dared blame her. They were all too afraid. Except for the tall, slightly lanky man trying to sneak off with the silverware. He was stopped by a beautiful young woman with short, dark hair.

"Eugene, really?"

"Look at that craftsmanship. I couldn't help my—argh!"

Something had just latched a long, pink tongue onto the man's ear. He dropped the silverware in surprise. The tongue vanished back into the face of a small green lizard. A lizard that vanished itself a moment later. Elsa shook her head, not sure what she'd just seen. There were more important things than investigating where the silverware was going anyway. She had to find someone to help her sister. That was when she noticed the woman pointing at Anna.

"That's the princess. Anna. What happened to her?"

"She's frozen, blondie."

"Very funny Eugene. And stop calling me that. _Why_ do you think she's frozen?"

"She got into a fight with her sister and everything went wrong. You saw what happened when queen Elsa left. Horrible really." Elsa was surprised by his deadpan tone. He didn't seem to find it either terrible or intriguing. He didn't seem to be judging her.

"I wonder…"

That was all Elsa caught, she had moved out of earshot, moving Anna with her, taking her sister into the great hall. She stopped at the top of the stairs, turning Anna to face the open doors. It was what Anna had always wanted. For those doors to stay open. Despite the cold, she would get her wish. Maybe she could even see the one that would save her. That was when Elsa saw the tear. The light was just right. At the corner of Anna's left eye was a single tear, trapped forever. Elsa couldn't recall if it had been there before.

Gerda and Kai approached her carefully.

"It's okay. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I won't hurt you, just… just don't touch me, okay?"

The servants merely nodded.

"Is Hans in the dungeons, did Kristoff tell you what happened."

"He did, queen Elsa. He is gathering all the guests now, and should be back shortly."

"Thank you Kai, you can leave now, if you wish."

Gerda and Kai remained standing, keeping a respectful distance. They weren't scared, weren't judging. They knew Elsa had a plan. Elsa had always tried to have a plan. It was what her father had told them all those years ago. They hadn't known about the magic, of course, but they knew to be careful. They also knew how much she loved her sister, even if she had never been able to show it.

The guests slowly filed into the great hall. The duke of Weaseltown, the man called Eugene, and his wife. A very large man who looked quite out of sorts, mostly due to the look the redheaded wisp of a woman next to him was giving him. Another young woman was with them. Her red hair marked her as the woman's daughter, but her mannerisms were more like her father. There was another bright young woman, dressed very demurely, standing next to an immaculately dressed prince. There were more faces, many more faces. It wasn't going to be easy.

"I–I know you're all wondering why you're here. Why my sister is frozen. Why Arendelle is still frozen. You all deserve answers to those questions, so that's why I'm here. If you could please just let me talk, this won't take long.

"You all know by know that I'm cursed with this magic. That when I ran away I accidentally froze Arendelle, along with the entire fjord. What you don't know is why princess Anna is frozen—"

"It was you!" shouted the duke of Weaseltown. "Sorcery of the darkest kind!"

The giant of man with the redheaded wife restrained the duke, clapping a hand over his mouth and lifting the duke a foot off the floor. That still left the duke two feet shorter than the other man.

"If I were ye, I'd let the lass speak. She's got sumthin' important ta say, and ye'd best not interrupt again."

"Thank you," Elsa bowed to the man, then continued. "While he spoke out of turn, the duke of Weaseltown is right. It is my fault princess Anna is frozen. I froze my own sister. I have spoken to the trolls, asked why her act of true love did not thaw her. They say it was because the ice is cursed. Cursed because I was angry when I made it. I would take it all back if I knew how, but I don't.

"The trolls told me something else. They said someone here might have powers like me. Powers that could heal my sister. I know what it's like living in secret with these powers. I would never ask you to step forward now. I ask instead that you see me in the library, at dawn tomorrow."

Her proclamation complete, Elsa turned and left, leaving Anna alone on the balcony. Gerda and Kai took position either side of her frozen body. No one was going to touch their princess. Not unless they could heal her.

"Well, that was unexpected," Eugene spoke softly. "A complete scandal. But while we're here we may as well make the most of it."

"Eugene, honestly. The queen lost her sister to magic. Her own magic. How can you think like that?"

"Quite easily, really. Wait, where's Pascal?"

"He's still on my shoulder. Why the sudden interest?"

"He could do the ear thing. Worked on me every ti—argh!"

"Pascal, no. We have to help. Well, I think I can help."

"But she's frozen, not old or stabbed in inconvenient places."

"It could work. I can make it work."

"Whatever you say blondie."

The large man finally put the duke of Weaseltown down.

"And I should think so. Wesselton shall never do business with your ilk."

"It dinnae bother clan Dunbroch. We got all we need anyway."

"Da, did ye hear, magic!"

"Yes Merida, and what have we learned about magic?"

"Aww, mom!"

"Enough Merida. Imagine if that had been one of your brothers."

"Jus' the one ma?"

"You know what I mean young lady. But if you think you can help, you can go."

Merida was suddenly very interested in the conversation between a beautiful young woman and the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"What if the cursed ice is like the curse the witch placed on you?"

"I don't know Belle. I don't see a rose, or any flowers at all. I just saw a very troubled queen."

"Troubled," Belle laughed, then smiled sweetly. "You would know."

"I'll talk to her in the morning. There has to be something we can do."


	4. Chapter 4

–**Those who Give of Themselves–**

Elsa was sitting in the library, waiting. She didn't really expect anyone to arrive at the crack of dawn. Still half asleep, she only heard the third knock.

"Who is it?"

"Someone that wants to help," the voice was a little apprehensive. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no. I didn't get much sleep. Worrying about what Papa would think. Are you still there?"

"Yes. Would you like me to come in?"

"Oh, uh, yes, You may enter."

Elsa looked at the man. Older than her father would have been, certainly. But there was a grace and dignity in his features that belied his age. His face was no mask, the smile was sincere. It was surprising how at ease he seemed. It made Elsa nervous.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, queen Elsa."

"We weren't introduced?"

"No, we weren't. You met Belle. My wife."

"Ah. And you are?"

"Adam. But perhaps you know the story already. I was once known as 'The Beast'."

"I heard stories. Bedtime stories. I didn't think they could be true."

"They were. But I deserved my punishment. It took me a long time to realize that. Even after Belle married me, it took me a while to understand."

"That's—I don't know what to say," Elsa was surprised and horrified at the same time. She had always thought it was just a story. A man cursed to live as a beast for one small and shallow act of unkindness. Elsa thought of her own curse. She hadn't done anything to deserve this. The people she had hurt hadn't deserved what she'd done to them either. It just… happened.

"It's okay," Adam smiled. "It's all in the past now. I understand what it's like living with a curse, having to shut everyone out, drive away the people you care about. Even if they care about you."

"But you had the staff, right, Lumiere and Cogsworth?"

Adam laughed. "Well, they put up with me. Tried to help me see the lighter side. Lumiere, he was… he was such a scoundrel. Even as a candelabra. Maybe even moreso."

They were both surprised to hear another knock at the door of the library. Elsa turned and saw a few strands of red hair hiding a young but determined face.

"Ah, you're from Scotland, King Fergus's daughter?"

"Merida," the young woman said proudly. "I hear you've had some trouble with magic. I get it. I turned ma into a _bear_ once."

"You what?"

"It was an accident. It was only s'posed tae change her mind. But the witch gave me a gammy spell. Might be her only spell, considering that was wha' Mordu was too."

"How do you think you can help Anna?"

"Well, I know magic. Well, what not t'do wi' magic anyway. And I can sew. Had to sew the family tapestry back together to turn ma back into a human."

"It's… something," Elsa admitted.

Everyone jumped when two knocks sounded against the door. There was an argument outside.

"I said you didn't have to come Eugene. So go back to the room and get under the blankets."

"I'm here because you are blondie. I don't want you to have to face her—" the door opened and the short haired woman walked in, leaving Eugene to stumble through the door. "—alone."

"Hi," the young woman waved to everyone. "I'm Rapunzel."

"And I'm Eugene and—my nose does not look that big!"

"Ahem, Eugene, that's the librarian," Elsa's tone was cold. "I doubt you have hair that white either."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Blondie, I'll just wait outside while you folks talk."

"Blondie?" Merida asked.

"Long story," Repunzel replied. "Involving evil mothers, queens, and a very strange horse."

"Mine's got bears!"

"It's not a competition," Adam spoke softly. "Besides, _I_ was the monster in my story."

"Rapunzel, what can you do to help?" Elsa asked quietly.

"I could heal people. My hair was magical."

"Was. Meaning it isn't anymore."

"No, but I still have a little magic left in me. If anyone is worth using it on, it's your sister. I saw how much she loved you."

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming here. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to."

"I'm here 'cause ma said I could help if I wanted."

"We're here to help you, to help Anna."

"Where do we start, what are we looking for?"

"Books on magic, curses, potions, anything. Especially books about healing magic, and the trolls—even though they weren't much help last time."

"Belle would love this place," Adam whispered quietly.

"I bet Eugene could find something in here," Rapunzel spoke to the air.

"Ugh, books," Merida was unimpressed. "But mom said I have tae read. To understand history and our culture. I'll do it."

It wasn't long before Belle was in the library, and with Eugene flicking through everything it was really quite crowded. Elsa left them there. There was something she had to see.

Anna stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't move from where she was. Elsa knew it was crazy, but she thought she could see a strange little smile in her sister's expression. The light reflected off her right hand differently now. Elsa looked closer. There, just between her middle finger and ring finger. A tiny crack. A flaw in the ice. No. Elsa felt the ice. It was chipped. A piece was missing. Could it have been that simple?

She rushed back to the library. Books were everywhere, maps and pages spread across every available surface. Elsa took a deep breath.

"I need your help," it was a simple request. "Part of Anna is missing. Right where Hans's sword struck her. I need your help to search the fjord."

_And hope it didn't break off when she fell in_, Elsa added silently.


	5. Chapter 5

–**Missing Pieces All Around–**

The snow hung still in the air, the wind was silent. This time, Elsa had to work to keep it that way. They were all on the fjord, looking through the ships encased in ice, trying to find every tiny shard of steel that had flown from Hans's sword. The magic had been strong. Pieces had been flung in every direction. Hundreds of feet in some cases. It was lucky none of them had hit anyone.

Olaf was with them. He'd had fun introducing himself to everyone. The only one that hadn't freaked out was Eugene. So far they'd collected hundreds of shards. All of them steel. Anna's icy hand had really done a number on that sword. Elsa wondered if she could ever be that strong. Not to break steel, but to so fearlessly try to save someone else. It wasn't important. Right now they just had to find that tiny chip of ice from Anna's hand.

Adam returned with another handful of fragments. Belle was helping Merida sort them by shape and size. The outline of a sword was gradually forming on the ice. Elsa knew it was going to be a long day. It didn't matter to her. She wouldn't rest until she had freed Anna and undone the curse. Eugene ran over, unsteady on the ice, holding a single speck of something.

"Take it easy there Eugene," Rapunzel admonished him. "I don't want to have to heal you again."

"I'll be fine. And I think princess Anna will be fine too."

Elsa held out her hands to catch the speck Eugene dropped. It was pale blue, ragged on one side. The sun shone through it with unusual beauty. It was ice, and yet, it was not cold to the touch. Elsa drew it closer. It was also too small. There had to be more pieces.

"We've found a chip," she waved to everyone. "There have to be more."

Everyone redoubled their efforts, heartened by the news.

Elsa felt a glimmer of real hope. She might be able to see her sister again. To embrace her one more time. Then slap her for being so stupid. Seriously, stepping in front of a sword. Did she have a deathwish? But that was Anna, always putting others first. If Hans hadn't been a complete monster, he could've had that. Elsa shook her head sadly. She was surprised to see Kristoff standing in the distance.

"Kristoff, you can help."

"How?"

"Anna's hand was chipped when Hans struck her. You know ice, right?"

"Of course I do. Your palace… amazing."

"This is what we're looking for," Elsa held out the chip for him to inspect.

"Kristoff!" Olaf rushed over, sliding into Sven's legs. His nose continued moving several feet further. "Hi Sven. Hey, that's my arm."

The detached arm smacked the reindeer on the side of the head. Sven dropped the arm as Olaf ran past, picking up the carrot that was his nose. Sven's teeth missed it by a fraction of a second.

"Ha. You like my nose too."

Elsa turned back to the ice covering the fjord. She had searched and searched herself, but couldn't seem to find anything. It was only the others that had any luck. Adam found the next chip of ice. It was shaped like a petal, thin and very slightly curled. He smiled brightly and turned back to the fjord.

"I'll keep looking for more."

"Thank you. Just thank you. All of you."

Merida was staring at something in the sword fragments Rapunzel had just given her. Belle was crouched down beside her.

"It's like a tiny lantern, look," they passed it around so Elsa could see. The shape was right for a lantern, and even seemed to have a faint glow inside. Like the other chips, it wasn't even cold. There was hope. Real hope. It was so simple, too simple. Elsa nearly laughed at how absurd it was. The day wore on, and they found two more chips of ice. That was it. Elsa lead them back to the castle.

Gerda and Kai ushered the other guests out when they returned. The doors were solemnly closed. Elsa stood before her sister. It was the moment of truth. She knew the ice, could feel every flaw, every ridge, every imperfection. The way everything was supposed to fit together. Her hand brushed against Anna's. With a tiny spark of magic her sister was whole once more. Elsa waited with bated breath. And waited. And waited.

"Maybe I can help?" it was Rapunzel. "Hold my hand, and hold her hand."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Your magic didn't work. Mine might. Take off your gloves."

"I don't want to hurt you. Every time I touch someone they get hurt."

"You can't hurt me," Rapunzel said softly enough that only she could hear. She winked playfully. "I won't let you."

Tentatively, Elsa removed the gloves she had been wearing. She had only put them on that morning through force of habit. Rapunzel's hand was warm and soft. Feminine and inviting. Anna's hand was hard, and colder, but somehow not actually cold. Elsa felt a little silly. Then Rapunzel began to sing.

"Sing with me, please," it was less than a whisper.

Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

What once was mine

With a start, Elsa realized she was crying. She had never known a pain quite like this before. Not even when her parents had died. It was the sudden realization that she was alone. Truly, absolutely, alone. She fell, knocking Anna to the ground with a thud. The despair was like a physical blow. She never wanted to feel this way again. She never wanted to feel. And then she knew. Rapunzel's song hadn't healed Anna. It had healed _her_. She could feel again. She couldn't shut the feelings out anymore.

"I just want you back," Elsa sobbed over Anna's body. "Please. Just bring her back. I'll give you anything."

Elsa didn't know who she was talking to. All she knew is that she had lost her sister, and she really, really, really wanted her back. She didn't care how. She just wanted her back. The others moved away quietly, leaving her to deal with her grief. They would watch her, make sure she didn't do anything rash. For now, they just kept quiet and gave her peace.


	6. Chapter 6

–**To Thaw a Frozen Heart–**

She didn't know how long she lay atop her sister, sobbing incoherently. She didn't care either. Elsa slowly stood, a new resolve burning in her soul. Anna might already be gone, lost to time. She might be alive, trapped somewhere in between. Either way, Elsa knew she owed her sister one final right. It would be the hardest thing of all. Letting go might prove impossible. But she would have to do it. Then, as penance, she would hand the crown to someone far more worthy. She would finish the day by ending the winter the only way she could think of. She couldn't even be sure it would work.

Everyone was dressed appropriately for the occasion. Even giant king Fergus of Dunbroch. Finding a mourning robe for him had more to do with creative use of bedspreads. Olaf stood with Kristoff, head bowed. Even the duke of Weaseltown seemed to have learned some manners when it came to this ceremony. Elsa had decided to lead the ceremony herself. She might not have been the best speaker, but due to the circumstances, it felt right.

"We are gathered here today," Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Today, to bear witness to the joyful life and untimely passing of princess Anna of Arendelle. My sister, Anna."

She couldn't stop the tears anymore. It didn't matter. She could see them in everyone else's eyes too.

"Anna was the bravest, boldest, most adventurous girl I knew. She was always willing to go out and explore. To find new ways to entertain the staff. She was also one of the loneliest girls I ever knew, and that was all my fault. When we were eight, there was an accident. My magic nearly killed her. I had to cut her off. Keep myself away from her. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. The one moment I regret most. More than hitting her again, freezing her heart.

"If only I had let her in all those years ago. I wouldn't be in this mess now. She would have understood. I wouldn't have been so afraid of my powers. None of this would have happened. but I was only eight. I was scared. I couldn't control it—" she looked at the snow hanging suspended in the air "—I still can't control it all the time. It gets worse when I'm sad, or mad, or stressed. I needed help. I always did. I just never knew it was always there. Outside my door.

"It was Anna. She was always trying to get through to me. Even on the day of our parents funeral. I was so afraid of my powers I couldn't even go to their funeral. My own parents' funeral, and I couldn't go. I don't know if she ever forgave me for that. I don't know if I ever forgave myself. The one time when she needed me more than ever. All I could do was hide in my room and cry in silence.

"She always saw the best in people. Even when I was hiding in my palace, she came to see me. To tell me what was wrong. She tried to connect with me again. I asked her to go. I wanted her to be safe. It was an accident. An accident _I_ am responsible for. My sister is dead because of me. And now… now…"

Try as she might, Elsa simply couldn't continue. Olaf waddled over and tried to hold her up. It was too much. Olaf was everything good she remembered about her and Anna. All the fun of their childhood. The memories they had once shared. Memories they could never make again. Sobbing, Elsa took her place once more. She would finish this, see it through to the end. Anna deserved no less.

"And now I have to let go. I have to realize that I was wrong. Anna is gone. I can't bring her back. I can't bring back summer. I can't unfreeze the fjord. I don't know _how_."

Tears streaming down her face, Elsa stepped away.

"I have to let go. Anna is dead because of me. It was never meant to happen. It will never happen again. I'll find a way to make this right."

Elsa walked shakily to Anna's frozen body.

"I hope you knew how much I loved you Anna. I always loved you. You were my sister. I'll never forget that. You were the best sister I could ever have. I can't—it's too hard, letting you go like this," Elsa kissed Anna on the cheek. "Just know that wherever you are now, I still love you. I always loved you, and I always will. Goodbye Anna."

Elsa ran from the funeral, tears streaming down her face, the clouds of snow above mirroring the turmoil in her heart. It was too hard to say goodbye. She had almost failed to do what was right for Anna. And now, heading to the north mountain, she would do what was right for everyone. This winter would end. One way or another. She was almost surprised that no one was trying to follow her. They had to have figured out what she planned to do by now.

She waved a goodbye to marshmallow as she moved past the ice palace. The gap wouldn't do. It had to be the summit. It took time to climb to the peak. She didn't bother with magic. She'd probably just hurt someone else in Arendelle. Freeze their garden even more completely. The sun was setting by the time she reached the peak. Elsa sat with her legs dangling over the edge. It would be so easy. Just one little push. That had been her plan. But something stopped her. The shadows grew longer behind her, and she heard something rustling.

"There you are!" it was Olaf. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You are not easy to find. You don't even leave footprints."

Olaf rearranged himself as he sat down. There was a leg on one side, one arm was in his head, and the other was where a button should have been.

"Also, marshmallow doesn't like talking to your friends."

Elsa laughed. "What friends?"

There were more footsteps. Elsa didn't even bother turning around. It wasn't worth it. They'd just try and talk her out of doing what she was about to do.

"You're a stinker," the voice was unmistakeable.

"But how?"

"You ran off. Kristoff dragged me out of a shallow grave. Seriously. You were gonna use me as a lawn ornament for the castle?!"

Elsa ran at her sister, embracing her so tightly she thought she might break a rib. The force of the hug was enough to knock both of them into the snow. Olaf rolled next to them.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," both of them extended an arm.

Elsa stood first, helping Anna up and brushing snow from her shoulders.

"You really need to do something about Marshmallow. I had to use Olaf as a distraction."

Elsa looked down at where they had embraced. The snow was gone. Only bare rock remained. Finally, she knew. She knew why it hadn't worked. Why she had to gather the pieces. How she could undo this eternal winter.

"Love," she said.

"True Love," Anna replied.

"Love," Elsa repeated. "It had to be in _my_ heart. I caused the curse, only I could break it. I was such a fool."

"Like I said, you're a stinker."

"Maybe I am. But I can bring back summer now. Love will thaw a frozen heart. It had to be my love. I kept everything bottled up for so long. I always pushed you away. I'm sorry."

"I know," Anna's voice was full of understanding. Her tone shifted to something with more levity. "Now, how about summer. It's cold up here."

Elsa smiled, spreading her hands wide. Anna watched as the fjord thawed, all the magic forming one giant snowflake over the town of Arendelle. Without a sound, it vanished, dissolving into tiny snowflakes. Elsa twirled a finger, waiting for Olaf to realize what was happening.

"Oh. Look. My own personal _flurry!_" he seemed a little confused. "But, why, it's always cold here."

"You'd melt if we went home right now. Now you won't."

"So summer is heat?"

"Yes, it is," Anna smiled at the little snowman.

"So, do you want to spend a night in an authentic ice palace?" Elsa asked slyly.

"Only if Marshmallow sleeps outside."

"We can build a snowman," Elsa winked.

"Hey," Olaf looked hurt.

"Ten years. I've been waiting ten years for you to ask that, Elsa."

"Then we'd better make up for lost time. And speaking of lost time, you and Kristoff?"

"He's handling everything 'til I get back. I owe him a sled. I kinda, might have destroyed his old one a little bit."

"I'll make sure he gets one."

"No, no. I want to give it to him."

"Okay, fine, you can. Would you also like to punch Hans for me?"

"Oh, sooooo much, yes."

"Enough royal decrees. Let's make that snowman."

"Hey!"

"Okay, Olaf, you can help."

"Yay! Wait, what?"


End file.
